


now it's only you that matters

by colfield



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Boarding School AU, M/M, Niall is 17 at the beginning but turns 18 before anything happens, The Tomlinson Family - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfield/pseuds/colfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding School AU</p>
<p>Niall realizes his relationship with Louis might have always been a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now it's only you that matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zouisau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/gifts).



> the prompt: AU. Niall and Louis meet when they're both foreign exchange students. And it develops into easy friendship because they bond over like football and being from the UK etc, and then it blooms into more (like a slow-burn).
> 
> It's not really a slow-burn like I originally planned, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This literally would not have happened without the help of my lifesaving beta who I cannot name at the moment, but a million thanks to her for holding my hand throughout.
> 
> Thanks to othisredding and restingonhislaurels for putting together this fic exchange. :)

It’s raining when the plane touches down in Logan International. Niall’s got headphones planted firmly in his ears, despite the repeated warnings from the stewardess, the _Fuck Yeah Senior Year_ mix his boys sent him earlier this week on repeat.

He switches his phone over from airplane mode before the plane makes it to the gate, shoving it deep in the pocket of his shorts. He’s got an isle seat, which makes it easier to grab his single bag from the overhead.

The phone is buzzing against his leg with missed calls and texts while he waits for the plane to clear, but he ignores it as the playlist starts over again. He’s twitchy and anxious, tapping his foot and fiddling with the strap on his bag.

Louis is standing in baggage claim waiting for him, head tipped down towards his phone. He’s tanner than the last time Niall saw him, and his hair has gone shaggy, long enough that he’s pushed it back with a headband he must’ve nicked off of Harry at the end of last year.

A light thrill runs up Niall’s spine. It’s been a long summer.

“Oi, Tommo!” He shouts. A young mother carrying a sleeping child next to him glares. Louis’ head pops up, eyes searching the crowd, a curious tilt to his smile.

Niall doesn’t run into his arms, but it’s a close thing. “Fucking hell,” Louis wheezes exaggeratedly when Niall all but body slams into him, squeezing Niall close to him. Niall hides his smile into Louis’ neck, and allows himself a moment to cling. He’s a warm, steady weight pressed along Niall’s front. Louis gives the best hugs.

Louis chuckles as they pull away. “You look tired, man.”

“Long flight,” Niall says. He shoulders sag a little. He left his dad’s house 16 hours ago, and there’s still another two-hour drive before they get to school. Louis bends to pick up Niall’s bag. “Hey,” He says, kicking the sole of the dirty, battered Vans Louis has had since freshmen year. Louis looks up as he slings the bag over his shoulder. He’s wearing a thin white vest, shoulders and arms exposed. Niall has a clear view of the _far away._ inked into the middle of his bicep. “Thanks for coming to get me. I know it’s a long trip.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “What else have I got to do? It’s been bloody boring around here all summer.” Niall nods a little helplessly. It had been pretty boring back in Ireland too, all of his friends an ocean away. “Plus,” Louis shrugs, “I wanted to be the first to see you.” He bumps his hip into Niall’s, cackling when he overbalances him. He heads for the exit without even a backward glance to see if Niall is following.

Niall grins. It’s good to be back.

-

Niall came to Langdale Preparatory School for Boys, 14, crooked toothed, and eager to make his grand adventure in America work out. This was his one shot, and he clung it with a desperation only teenagers are capable of.

He was part of a transfer program – a test run. For one year, he would attend school in Western Massachusetts, while a student from Langdale would take his place back in Ireland. It was all done with the idea of creating more culturally diverse community or something; Niall never really cared what the reason was. He was just happy to be in America.

For the first few days, he was the center of attention. Everyone flocked to him, the transfer kid was different, exciting, like a new toy with his thick accent and artificial blond hair. But the newness wore off.

That was when he met Louis – loud, crazy Louis, who had an accent that sounded like home and was the only one who stuck around with Niall past the first week. His mother, Jay, was the nurse at Langdale. They had moved the previous year. He was already 16, but still a freshman. He had four younger sisters, and a black cat named Earl that was missing one eye. His step-dad still lived in England, and he wanted to visit him over the summer.

Niall learned all that over frozen yogurt with Louis on the afternoon of his first birthday in America.

Louis was the single coolest person Niall had ever met. He understood all of Niall’s references from home, could hold a solid conversation about which football teams would make in their league, and he patiently walked Niall through all the weird American customs. He was the first real friend to Niall in his new life.

After Louis, the rest followed. Harry, whose parents owned a winery in Northern California, with his easy smiles, and headscarf’s, was the weirdest person Niall had ever met, but also the nicest. Zayn, a quiet boy from New York City, had a wicked sense of humor and was secretly a huge nerd once you got to know him. And sweet, friendly Liam from Detroit, who never let Niall feel left out, because he knew what it as like to not have friends.

The first year was a success. After that, Niall just never left.

-

They stop to get McDonalds before they get on the highway. Louis’ got the _Fuck Yeah Senior Year_ mix turned all the way up on his car radio, and the two of them scream along to the lyrics of _Teenage Wasteland_ – Harry’s contribution – in between bites of their burgers, hands greasy from the fries.

The air conditioning in the Tomlinson’s old Volkswagen Coupe hasn’t worked since the 90s, so they drive the whole way with the windows down. Louis invents some complicated game with the license plates that involves a lot of shouting random words over the roar of the traffic. He can only hear half of what Louis is saying, but he still ends up laughing so hard he upends his bag of french fries all over the floor. It’s fun, in the manic, shameless way that being around Louis always is.

It’s significantly hotter in Massachusetts than Ireland, and Niall’s sweating through his shirt after twenty minutes. Louis hardly seems fazed by it, one hand hanging loose and lazy out the window. His sunglasses are low on his nose. He looks relaxed, happy. Niall settles down in the seat, bare feet propped up on the dashboard, despite Louis’ loud and continuous protests. He wiggles his toes in the breeze, watching the city transform into countryside.

He falls sleep somewhere after Worchester. When he jerks away, he’s too hot, sticking to his seat with sweat, and disorientated from his nap. They’re off the highway now, driving alone down the long, twisty roads of western Mass.

The radio is turned down to low murmur, some local ad for used cars on. The sun is a dim light beneath the thick line of trees. Niall yawns, stretching his arms out and rolling his shoulders to get feeling back in his limbs.

Louis grins at him when he glances over. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Shut up,” Niall groans, punching Louis’ thigh.

“Hey, hey, no hitting the driver. It’s very serious business, this driving is.” Niall rolls his eyes, going in for a second attack. Louis bats at him with one hand. “I know you wouldn’t understand, young kid that you are.” Niall dives in with his fingers, pinching the soft flesh of Louis’ side. Louis yelps, twitches away, and the car swerves over the yellow line into the other lane.

Louis jerks the car back and Niall returns to his own seat, laughing. Louis keeps his face passive for a moment before he’s laughing as well.

Three months away feels like no time at all now that he’s here.

Jay greets them at Louis’ house when they pull into the drive. She’s standing on their porch, wearing a nightshirt and cotton shorts, a giant straw hat over her head. She waves to Niall when the car pulls to a stop. Louis rolls his eyes when he sees her.

The twins Daisy and Phoebe are running around the front yard trying to catch lightening bugs in mason jars.

Niall’s getting his bag from the backseat of the car when one of the twins runs by. Louis grabs her around the waist, hauling her up over his shoulder upside down. She shrieks, gripping her empty mason jar to her chest.

“Louis no! I’m gonna drop it!” It’s so noticeable, the difference in their accents. Louis’ still got his Northerner accent from before his family moved to America, Jay as well, but the rest of the girls have a weird mix of New England and Old England.

The other twin has come to rescue her sister from the clutches of her older brother. Niall leaves them to it, making his way up the porch to greet Jay with a kiss on the cheek.

“Niall,” She says, accepting the kiss and patting him twice on his own cheek. “How was your summer?”

“Good,” He says. He watches as both the girls pull Louis to the ground. They jump on him, tickling his side and armpits, and he shouts dramatically like he’s been wounded. “Real glad to be back.”

“I’m sure you are. Senior year, quite exciting that.” Niall nods. He’s had the same conversation with every adult he’s had any interaction with in the past four months. “Got any plans after?”

“Uni, hopefully.” Louis saves him from any more awkward discussion of his unplanned future, jumping up the steps of the porch.

“Thanks for saving me out there, Niall.” He says as shoves at Niall’s shoulder. He’s all flushed from rolling around with his sisters, smells like sweat and grass, his hair a mess. He brushes his fringe away with one hand in a gesture that is as familiar to Niall as Harry’s signature hair shake, the way Liam flips his water bottles when he’s bored in class, or the way Zayn’s fingers twitch when he wants a smoke.

Niall slings his arm around Louis’ neck, using the momentum to pull him head down into a proper headlock. Louis swears and fights him, twisting in his grip and pinching at Niall’s nipple in an attempt to get him to release him.

“Staying for dinner?” Jay asks. She’s not watching them, her attention back on the twins in the yard.

“Getting pizza,” Louis grunts. With one final shove, he’s able to get Niall off. “Fucker.” He kicks at Niall’s shin. Hard.

“Louis, don’t curse.” She reprimands.

Louis scowls at him. Niall cackles in response.

They share two large pizzas, sitting on the floor of Louis’ cramped room in the little blanket nest they’ve created, the second season of Breaking Bad playing on Niall’s computer. Louis’ room is nothing like his dorm at school. There, his room is always a mess, clothing littered all over the floor, empty bottles and food containers shoved into a corner on his desk. Posters and novelties he’s picked up over the years. It had given Niall anxiety the first few times he’d been inside.

Here, his room is bare and half the size, looks more like a guest room than a place Louis would live.

Louis produces a six-pack of Keystone from under his bed, smirking like it’s some big secret, even though it was his mom who bought them.

“It tastes like piss, but at least it’s beer, right?” He nudges Niall directly in the spot he’s most ticklish. Normally, Niall would retaliate, but jetlag is starting to set in, he’s full and comfortable here on Louis’ floor. He accepts the beer, stretching out on the small mountain of pillows they’ve gathered.

“Tell me, Irish, what did you do over the summer?” Louis asks over the credits at the end of the episode. Niall rolls his neck, turning to his head to meet Louis’ gaze in the dark room. Shadows flicker over Louis’ face as the credits roll over into the next one.

“Nothing I haven’t already told you ‘bout.” They’re missing an important scene in the show, but he doesn’t look away. “What about you?” Louis has been suspiciously quiet regarding his summer activities. He hasn’t freely offered any information, sharing only when he’s been prompted by one of the others.

“Dunno,” He says. He picks at a fraying string at the edge of a sheet, twisting it around his finger. He takes a deep breath. “I kind of like someone.”

“Oh.” Niall has never thought about LouisandGirls as an equation. He’s never really thought about any of his boys with girls. Sure, he’s heard Zayn talk about his past girlfriends, Harry has told him about the girls he’s been with back home, Liam has called him and asked for tips on talking to girls, but it’s always been an abstract idea, removed from the bubble they exist in during the school year.

Louis’ watching him, mouth tilted down at the corner. Niall takes a long pull of his beer.

“Who is she?” He asks, too loud, competing with noise of the show. He hits pause.

Louis draws his knees to his chest. “No one.” His face looks flushed in the blue light of the computer screen.

“You dating?” The alcohol is starting to take effect, his thoughts lethargic, fragmented from exhaustion. The room goes dark as the laptop switches to sleep mode. Niall can’t see Louis’ face any longer, so he lets his eyes close.

“No.” Louis’ voice is quiet. He can hear the rustle of the sheets as Louis curls up next to him, can feel the heat from Louis’ body where he lays within reach.

He tries to say something, why not? or good, but he’s asleep before he gets the chance.

When he wakes the next morning it’s to something heavy landing on his stomach.

“Niall!” Harry shouts directly in his ear. Niall groans, kicking at the lump of boy on top of him. Harry refuses to be moved, locking his thighs around Niall’s waist. “Niall, I missed you.” He drags the words out, nudging his nose against Niall’s cheek like an impatient pet.

“Get off, you freak.” When he opens his eyes, Harry’s giant grinning face is hovering over his. Niall tugs on a handful of his curls. Harry yelps, rolling off of him and into the empty space next to him.

“When did you get in?”

“Last night.” Niall stretches, his shoulder popping with the movement. His back is sore from sleeping on the floor all night. “You?”

“Couple hours ago.” Harry says, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. He wiggles around until he can wrap his arms around Niall, pulling him into a hug. “Jay made me breakfast.”

“Well isn’t this cozy.” Louis says leaning against the doorframe, head tipped to the side. He’s damp from the shower, towel around his waist and another over his shoulders. His hair is even longer wet, curling over his ears.

“You left, and now I’ve stolen your Niall.” Harry digs his chin into Niall’s shoulder, watching as Louis moves towards his dresser. Niall tries to squirm away, staring at the celling fan rather than Louis’ naked body.

“Niall would never do that to me.” Louis says, the shirt he pulls over his head muffling his voice. “Right?” Niall squints at the slow turning fan. It’s starting to make him dizzy.

“Niall doesn’t belong to either of you. Also, he’s going to pee on Harry if he doesn’t let him go.”

Niall locks the bathroom door behind him. The mirror is still fogged from Louis’ shower. He wipes his hand through the condensation, water droplets clinging to his hand. He can’t shake this inexplicable weird feeling, watching his reflection as he brushes his teeth, his cheeks flushed from the steam lingering in the room.

There’s a bang at the door. He jumps, dropping his toothbrush into the sink.

“Liam will be at school in an hour.” Louis shouts. “Let’s go.”

Down the hall, Harry is yelling. Niall grins, lets himself get caught up in the chaos.

-

Niall and Liam are rooming together for the third year in a row. It takes them the full week to unpack their stuff from storage, but being seniors comes with perks, which means they get one of the biggest rooms. The first night back, they move all their furniture to the corner, creating an empty space in the middle of the floor. Louis and Harry sneak food up from the dining hall and the five of them eat right in there on the floor.

The first two weeks of school pass in a blur. Settling into a new routine and transitioning from summer mindset to living back at school leaves Niall drained by the end of the week. His teachers’ dive straight into the new material and it’s a struggle to keep up with the work. By the first weekend, the only thought on Niall’s mind is sleep. He’s so busy, he forgets his own birthday is coming up until Liam reminds him.

It’s a Tuesday night when Liam brings it up. Niall is attempting to make sense of his Calc homework and texting Zayn about plans for the weekend. Liam has been slowly building a house made entirely of blue pens, but every few minutes it falls over and the pens noisily scatter across the floor. The third time this happens, Liam sighs heavily and flops onto his bed.

“I’m bored.” He announces. Niall’s lips twitch up, but he keeps his eyes on his book. This homework is due tomorrow. He needs to get it done.

“Niall,” He whines. “What are we gonna do for your birthday?”

He shoves his Calc book away from him on the desk. It’s clear he won’t be getting any more work done today. “Same thing we always do?”

Liam groans. He’s wriggling around on the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. “No, not good enough. It’s your 18th, we gotta do something big. You’re finally joining us big boys.” Niall rolls his eyes.

The next two hours consist of Liam brainstorming possible birthday celebrations, and Niall turning down every single one.

-

Niall wakes Louis’ soft voice in his ear, and a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

He blinks one eye open to peer at Louis in the dark. “Wha –” He croaks, voice thick with sleep. He coughs twice to clear it.

“C’mon, Nialler, time to get up,” Louis singsongs. Niall sits up, rubbing his eyes. It’s too dark in the room to see anything. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours.

“Lou, what’s – ?”

“No time, birthday boy, gotta hurry,” Louis rips the blankets off Niall’s bed, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Niall frowns. Louis tugs him up by his elbow and he goes easily. He’s learned from many years of friendship with his boys: it’s always better to give in early than resist.

Louis throws some clothes at him, thick joggers and a jumper that smells like Liam’s. Niall dutifully dresses, still trying to focus his blurry vision. Louis’ bundled up in a hoodie and a beanie pulled low over his hair. He can hear Liam snoring from the bed across the room. He’s probably got that bunny sleep mask on, the one that Niall pretends to not know about.

It’s nice to know that Liam can sleep peacefully through his roommates potential kidnapping.

“Ready?” Louis asks, standing by the door. Niall nods once, doesn’t ask any of the questions burning at the back of his throat. It’s usually best to follow and not ask questions when it comes to Louis. He doesn’t say anything as he leads Niall out of the dorm, one hand at the small of his back to guide him.

It’s cold in the hallways of the dorm, even colder outside, and Niall leans into Louis for warmth, tucked under his arm. Louis turns his face to the side to whisper, “close your eyes”. His breath tickles his neck, lips brushing over the tip of ear, and Niall shivers and burrows deeper into Louis’ side, slipping his eyes closed.

Louis grips his shoulders tight with one hand, fumbles with the flashlight app on his phone with his other. The light hits Niall’s eyes, and he squeezes them tighter to block it out. Louis stumbles a few times in the dark, but otherwise he’s able to keep them steady, and Niall’s content to let him lead the way.

“Okay,” Louis announces after a few minutes. He clicks his phone off. “It’s safe to open your eyes now.”

Niall does as Louis steps away from him. Louis has taken him to the farthest corner of campus; far enough away that even the few streetlamps the school has can’t reach them. There’s a pile of blankets laid out on the ground, but nothing else that could explain the reason Louis has dragged him out here in the middle of the night.

“Uh, Lou. What, um, what’s going on?”

Louis is clearly waiting for him to catch on to something. He rocks forward on his feet. “Happy birthday?”

Niall stares at the blanket, trying to piece the night together, his brain still muddled from sleep. He can’t stop blinking.

“You like space and shit.” Louis says, like that makes any sense at all. He shrugs a little. “It’s supposed to be a really clear night tonight. And there’s no blockage from the tree line in the part of the campus. Um.” He rubs at the back of his neck.

“Louis,” Niall says slowly. “Did you take me stargazing for my birthday?”

Louis’ quiet for a minute. “Obviously.” He says eventually.

“Well then,” Niall clears his throat, doesn’t even try to stamp down his grin. He sits. “Show me the stars.”

Louis does a lot of shuffling around before he sits, folding an extra blanket over Niall’s legs, producing a travel mug of tea from somewhere, arranging Niall in the perfect position. Niall waits patiently for Louis to stop fidgeting. When he’s finally settled, he unfolds a star chart over their laps.

“I did some research about what’s visible in September.” It’s difficult to make out the chart, even with his eyes adjusted. Louis seems to have memorized the chart, his finger tracing the shapes in the dark. “Um, Andromeda is supposed to be really bright. I think Pegasus is a square? It shares a star with Andromeda . . .” Niall grins, letting Louis’ late night raspy voice wash over him. He can see the constellations Louis is talking about, the body of Pegasus and the V representing Andromeda.

They sit for hours, staring at the sky. Louis tells him all the facts he learned, and Niall fills in the rest, sharing the stories of the stars, how they were put up in the sky, and what they mean. Louis is quiet, wide-eyed and attentive, following the path of Niall’s fingers as he draws lines connecting the stars. They sit for long enough that Niall toes are completely numb, and his neck is starting to ache from the angle.

They are forced back inside when the stars begin to dim, a blue tinge in the sky signaling dawn fast approaching. Niall helps Louis bundle the blankets up, and they carry the mess back to the dorms.

Exhaustion is heavy in his limbs from the late night and lack of sleep, the walk slow. Even Louis seems half awake now, fighting a yawn every few steps. The world is just waking now, the first chirps of birds heard in the distance. Everything is slow and quiet.

Niall’s door is first in the hallway, and Louis leans against the wall, watching Niall struggle to open the door with his armful of blankets. He doesn’t offer to help.

“You wanna sleep here?” He asks once he’s got the door open. Louis is still watching him, eyes half closed. He shakes his head once, sluggishly, like it’s too much effort to move more than that. Niall doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t want to let the night end just yet.

“Thanks for this. It was really great.” He says. It was so much more than that. He doesn’t have words to explain it.

Louis smiles him, wishing him one last quiet happy birthday before trudging down the hall to his own room. Niall watches him go in the half-light of the morning.

By the time he slips back into his own bed and drifts off, he has almost convinced himself the whole thing was a dream.

-

He’s able to get another two hours of sleep before Liam wakes him. He’s singing 22, loudly, and purposely off-key. Niall throws a pillow at him, but Liam’s always been a morning person and he easily dodges it, laughing.

“It doesn’t even make sense, you idiot. I’m 18.” He says when he sits up. Liam shrugs a little before breaking into the chorus again, shimmying a little dance around the room.

Liam is practically vibrating with energy as he waits for Niall to get ready. Niall tries to match his enthusiasm in equal, but he can’t shake the peculiar night.

Harry’s managed to get an empty table during the morning rush, and even Zayn is there looking moderately awake. Harry waves them over when he sees them walk in. The table is noticeably absent one person.

“Happy birthday,” Harry shouts. The table next to theirs glares at him over their cardboard coffee mugs. Harry ignores them, grinning dopily, holding up a cupcake with a little red smiley face drawn with frosting to Niall.

He’s got pretty great friends.

Niall keeps one eye on the door all breakfast, waiting for Louis to show up. He tries to stay focused on the conversation at breakfast, Liam and Harry chatting about their plans for that night, and not get upset when Louis never shows, but he can’t stop the bubble of disappoint building in the pit of stomach.

Louis stumbles in with five minutes before Block A starts. His tie is on crooked, hair an unstyled mess across his forehead. He’s still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Something that feels a lot like relief swells in Niall’s chest.

“Late night?” Liam teases, tongue pressing against his cheek. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Missed my alarm, fuck off, Liam.” He steals a muffin off Harry’s plate, stuffing it into his bag. The other tables have started clearing up now, filing out of the cafeteria and into classrooms.

Louis glances over at Niall when he stands the table. “Hey,” He says, quietly. His smile is soft.

Niall cheeks feel hot. “Hi.”

He doesn’t see Louis the rest of the day, but his thoughts keep drifting back to him; the night before, and even further back, to the last three years he’s known him.

His relationship with Louis has always been different than the way he was with the rest of the boys.

He’d always assumed it was because the two of them bonded through being Not American. He loved all of his boys – of course, they were his best friends – but him and Louis had a connection that ran deeper than just friendship. Louis knew what it was like to be an outsider, to struggle at something that seemed to come so naturally to the rest of the students. He was there whenever Niall got homesick, offering comfort in his familiarity. They got together every weekend to stream the big football games from back home on Niall’s tiny computer screen.

He’s not sure why he’s so captivated by Louis today. He has to forcibly shake himself out fixating on those thoughts. He’s mostly succeeded by the time he wanders back to his dorm at the end of the day.

His parents called him earlier during his break between classes. He only left them two weeks ago, and he doesn’t really miss being home, but there’s always a slight ache when he doesn’t get to spend birthdays or holidays at home. He’s ready to fall into bed and sleep until this day stops feeling so weird.

Zayn’s on his bed when he opens the door, flipping through Niall’s econ book.

“How’d you get in here?” Niall asks. He lets his bag slip off his shoulder onto the floor. Zayn shifts to leave room on the bed for Niall without looking up from his book. Niall collapses in the open space.

“Liam.” Zayn says after a few minutes, long enough that Niall had even forgotten he’d asked the question. He sighs and turns onto his side to face Zayn.

“Why are you even reading that?” He says. Zayn shrugs, finally looking up from the book. He shoves it away until it falls off the other side of the bed.

“Tough day, birthday boy?” Zayn asks. Niall winces when he pinches his cheek, but it turns into Zayn stroking Niall’s hair away from his forehead, so he doesn’t mind that much. Niall doesn’t say much, just lets Zayn lightly scratch at his scalp. He could fall asleep like this. He’s halfway there by the time Zayn says, “Liam’s planned a dinner for you tonight. I’m suppose to get you there.”

Niall groans. Now he’s awake.

“He’s ridiculous.” Zayn is smirking at him.

“He wants you to have a good birthday.” Zayn says. He takes his hand away from Niall’s hair. “It’s sweet. Admit it,” Zayn pokes him in the side. Niall squirms, tries to hide his giggles. “Secretly you’re pleased.” Zayn keeps tickling him, poking him in different spots on his side and under his armpit until he’s red-faced and panting with laughter.

“Alright, alright, it’ll be fun.”

“Good,” Zayn says. He reaches into his bag, pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“It’s four o’clock.”

“It’s your birthday.”

Niall’s happy and warm and more than a little drunk when Louis comes to retrieve them. He shakes his head when he sees the nearly empty bottle of whiskey, but Niall can smell the beer on Louis’ breath. He tells him that, and Louis shoves him out of the room.

They have to sneak out through the laundry room windows so as not to get caught by the RAs. Niall stumbles a little, banging noisily into window. Louis catches him around the waist, keeping him from falling on his ass. He holds on, even as Zayn grabs his elbows to haul him out the other side. Once all three of them are out, they take off at a run, trying to stay clear of the streetlights.

It’s a short walk into town from the school, and it’s early enough in September that the New England autumn chill hasn’t set in.

In town there are: two bars, one diner, one pharmacy, a Starbucks, and an Applebee’s. Zayn leads him down the one street through the town center. It’s still early enough that people are enjoying dinner. No one is on the road; cars fill every parking spot along the sidewalk.

There’s a clearing in the woods just past the edge of town, where local police no longer have jurisdiction. It’s not much, a few fallen logs pushed around a sloppily made fireplace, an old plastic cooler hidden under the brush. It’s tradition at Langdale to go there to party. It’s far enough from campus and the center of town that no one hears the noise, but easy enough to stumble back home drunk.

Liam and Harry are there when the three of them get there, a few other guys Niall knows from school. There’s a pretty impressive fire going that Liam is carefully tending to, a bouquet of birthday balloons tied to the trees. They have a little store bought cake placed precariously on the end of one of the logs. Someone’s brought a battery operated iPod dock, tinny music coming from the speakers.

The place looks awful.

Niall loves it.

“Happy birthday, Niall!” Harry bounds over, handing him a beer and smacking a wet kiss to cheek.

“This is great. You guys are the best.” He wraps Harry in a hug as he says it.

Liam wanders over once he’s satisfied the fire won’t rage out of control and burn down the entire town. Niall hugs him as well. They sway a bit to the music, and Liam laughs directly in his ear.

They eat chocolate cake straight off the tray, and drink beer, and dance to the horrible music coming from the speakers. At one point, they have a competition to see who can get the flames to shoot the highest. Niall can’t imagine a better birthday.

He’s not sure if Louis is hovering by him all night, or if he’s just hyperaware of every move he makes. It seems like every time he looks up, his gaze zeroes in on Louis, and more often than not, Louis is looking right back at him.

They’re walking back through town, the only ones out now that most of the places have closed for the night. They walk down the middle of the road, falling into each other, laughing. Louis is trying to balance on the yellow lines like a tightrope, his arms held straight out to either side.

Liam keeps trying to trip him, kicking at his ankles and jumping in front of him. Louis is concentrated though, eyes narrowed as he wobbles a bit.

“Go, Louis,” Niall cheers. Louis tears his eyes away from the road to grin at Niall, and Liam takes his opportunity to shove him off the lines.

“Cheater.” He pouts. Niall pats his back consolingly.

The two of them fall into the same dance routine they always do effortlessly. Niall twirls Louis into him and Louis has to duck under Niall’s arm to fit their bodies together. He turns the little dance into a waltz, the two of them dancing to imaginary music. Liam starts to hum a little bit of Kanye, and Louis dips Niall in time with the song.

-

It’s October 31, and Niall is freezing his balls off standing in the doorway to Louis’ house. He’s rung the doorbell twice now, and he can hear a girl’s scream inside, then footsteps chasing after the noise. He’s got his costume still in the bag from the store, and he swings it a little while he waits for Louis to answer.

Louis had asked him two weeks ago if he would help him take the girls trick or treating with him. Jay had some Halloween dance she had to supervise. He hadn’t thought twice about saying yes. Now that he’s standing out here in temperatures reaching close to 20 degrees, he wishes he had some precaution.

Louis opens the door, cat whiskers drawn on his face with black marker, the tip of his nose colored pink, little black cat ears on his head, and a girl hanging off his shoulders.

“Hiya, come in.” He steps back, letting Phoebe slide off his shoulders to the ground.

“Hi,” He says, smiling at her. She’s dressed in all black.

She waves at him. “Do you like my costume?”

“Yeah, it’s great.” She grins, running her hands down her black shirt before running up the stairs.

Niall glances at Louis. He mouths, “She’s supposed to be Batgirl.”

“Ooh.” Niall smirks. “I like yours, Catboy.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well where’s yours? You going as this?” Niall waves his bag in front of Louis’ face.

“Let me go change.”

“You’ve got,” Louis looks at the clock on the wall. “Fifteen minutes before we leave.” He yells towards the direction of the stairs.

Identical “okays,” are yelled back.

Niall pulls on the cheap Prince Charming outfit he borrowed from a friend in his Psych class. It’s a little loose, but it fits over the clothes he’s already wearing and he figures a few extra layers won’t hurt.

When he comes back out, both the twins are standing by the door, arguing with Louis about wearing coats.

“They’ll ruin our outfits.” Phoebe whines. She’s got a pointed Batman mask on top of her head now.

“Yeah, no one will be able to see us.” Daisy sounds close to tears. She’s wearing a bright purple princess dress.

“Yes, well, turning blue from the cold will always ruin your costumes.” He shakes the coats at them.

“You better hurry,” Niall says. “Or you’ll miss all the good candy.”

The girls begrudgingly put their jackets on for Louis after that.

It’s fun, being with this side of Louis. Niall so is around School Louis so often he forgets that Big Brother Louis exists as well. He makes both the girls hold hands with him whenever they’re walking on the street, although Daisy quickly grows tired of that and demands that Niall carries her.

“We’re matching, see.” She gestures between them. “You’re my prince.”

“Daisy, he’s not going to carry you.” Louis pushes her towards the house. “Go get your candy you little menace.”

Niall does end up carrying her by the end of the night. She’s passed on his shoulder, little head tucked up under his chin. Louis is stuck carrying all four bags of candy. Phoebe is marching along next to him, humming a little tune to herself and snacking on a KitKat bar.

“Thanks for coming.” Louis keeps his voice soft. He’s looking up at the sky instead of at Niall.

“Of course.”

Louis shrugs one shoulder. He’s still watching the stars. “You missed out on all the parties tonight.”

“This was way better.” Niall doesn’t ask _why didn’t you invite the other boys_ or _what’s going on between us_. He’s not sure he wants to know the answer, so he keeps those questions inside.

The two of them sit in Louis’ living room, sorting through the candy. Louis is taking all the whoppers for his pile of candy. He thinks he’s being sneaky, hiding them under a pillow, but Niall notices. It’s fine though, because he’s putting every other reese’s cup into Niall’s pile.

“The girl’s definitely don’t need this much chocolate.” He tells him with a wink.

They eat through a decent amount of the candy bars, watching the Psycho on the television. Louis’ knee bumps into Niall’s thigh every time he shifts to get another candy bar. Niall is just starting to warm up from spending so much time outside. He slouches to get more comfortable on the floor, using Louis as a pillow.

“Are you going to stay over tonight?” Louis asks as the movie rolls into credits. It’s nearly 11. Jay and Louis’ other sisters will be getting back soon.

“Nah. Only signed out for a few hours. Gotta get back.” Niall has eaten at least fifteen mini candies tonight. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get up.

Niall starts to get lost in a fantasy were he never leaves this spot and the Tomlinson’s are forced to live their lives around him, occasionally brining him food and water, when Louis moves out from under him.

“Thanks again for helping. The girls’ would’ve been impossible on my own.”

Niall sits up slowly, ignoring the protest of his belly.

“Yeah, it was fun.”

Louis walks him to the door. Niall’s still in his Prince Charming costume, but he’s too lazy to change out of it.

There’s a moment, right as Niall’s getting ready to leave, when Louis leans in and it feels like he’s going to keep leaning in until he can brush his lips against Niall’s, and Niall wants him to.

Louis stops before he does. Instead, he brushes one finger across Niall’s cheek. “Eyelash,” He says. His gaze flickers between Niall’s eyes and his lips.

When Niall gets back to his dorm that night, he’s shaking, even though he hardly felt the cold.

-

He knocks on Louis’ room two days later.

“Were you going to kiss me on Halloween?”

Louis blinks. His hair is pushed back, and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, making his forehead look even larger. Even that makes a bubble of fondness burst in Niall’s chest. He tries to tamp it down.

“What are you talking about?”

Niall pushes his way into the room. Louis takes two quick steps backwards, but Niall follows. He doesn’t make the move forward to kiss Louis, but somehow Louis’ hands on his face, and Louis’ lips are on his.

Louis kisses with him gentle determination. Niall fits his hand to his side, fingers filling the gaps in his ribs, tugging him impossibly closer, until Niall can feel every part of Louis pressed against him.

Louis breaks away with a painful sounding gasp. He’s trembling, eyes locked with Niall.

“Is this what you wanted?” Niall asks, his voice rough. His is heart racing. He can’t focus with Louis’ hands on him. He can still feel the warmth of Louis’ lips against his. Nothing makes sense.

“Niall – ” He glances away, begins to pull back, but Niall tightens his hold on him.

“Tell me.”

Louis just kisses him again. Niall sinks into it right away, can’t not when he’s got Louis kissing him as sweetly and earnestly as he is.

They kiss for a while, light and sweet, easy, never letting it get too deep or intense. Louis rests his forward against Niall’s, taking deep, steady breaths. Niall watches him as much as he can from this position: Louis’ closed eyes, his flushed cheeks, the same tilt to his smile that Niall recognizes as the one Louis wears for him. They’re still just standing in the middle of Louis’ room.

Gradually, Niall moves them to Louis’ bed. He sits, tugging Louis down with him, keeping him close.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Niall starts after a few minutes of silence. He takes a breath. “I’m just wondering.”

Louis sighs, pulling fully away so not part of him is touching Niall. He rubs a hand down his face, covering his eyes.

Niall frowns. He shifts on the bed so that they’re almost touching – not quite, but enough that it’s an option.

“I’ve been trying to figure out a way to say it.” Louis’ voice is muffled into his hands. “For months now. Ever since we got back.”

“Say what?”

“I’ve liked you for so long.” Louis finally looks up to meet his eyes. “I like you so much, Niall.”

“Oh.”

There’s a pause. Niall’s not quite sure what to do. Somehow, he didn’t see this coming.

Louis looks physically pained by Niall’s silence.

“You kissed me.” He accues. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but you came and kissed me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know why.” Louis sounds on the verge of hysteria. Niall shakes his head.

“No, I mean why weren’t you going to tell me?”

Louis bites his lip. “Thought you weren’t interested.”

“What if I were?”

“Were what?”

Niall swallows. “Interested.”

He doesn’t wait for Louis to respond, just presses into Louis’ space, kissing him again.

He has to stop when Louis starts giggling. Louis hides his face in Niall’s shoulder. They’re all tangled together on Louis’ twin bed. Niall rests his smile against Louis’ temple.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I’ve been waiting two years to kiss you. I just didn’t think it would be happening like this.”

Niall beams. Louis leans back in for more.

 

 

 

3 Months Later

The sun is shining in Dublin when the plane touches down.

Niall’s foot won’t stop tapping. There’s an elderly gentleman standing next to him who keeps giving him worried looks, but he can’t make it stop. The plane was supposed to be in fifteen minutes ago.

He can finally breathe when he sees the familiar mop of hair pushing through the crowd.

“Louis!” He shouts. This time he does actually run into Louis’ arms as dramatically as he can. This time, though, he pulls Louis into a long, deep kiss. He thinks it really adds to the drama.

“Long time no see, Irish.” Louis’ cheeks are flushed, and he can’t stop smiling. He’s got his arms wrapped around Niall’s waist, and Niall gets him all alone for the next week.

Well. Mostly alone. Niall, Louis, and Niall’s whole family.

“Missed you.” Niall kisses the tip of Louis’ nose just to see the way he scrunches his face up.

“Yeah, yeah.” He says.

Niall keeps one hand interlaced with Louis’ as they walk out of the airport. Right now, Niall is happy being exactly where he is.


End file.
